The Forgotten Child of Heroes
by Average Dude 101
Summary: NARUTO HAS ONE FOR ALL POWERS FROM MHA Born as the oldest, but with the least potential, this child becomes a hero in a ninja world, fighting for the good of the people and making the world a better place. Naruto fights from the bottom of and rises to become the best in the entire ninja world. He'll take the world as the second ninja to never be able to use chakra.
1. Chapter 1

The Forgotten Child of Heroes

Disclaimer: I don't own, nor will I ever own Naruto! (Makes me sad)

Challenge given by "Shiroyasha Gin-San"

"Normal Speech"

" **Demon Speech"**

 **"** _Normal Thoughts"_

 **"** ** _Demon Thoughts"_**

 **"** **Jutsu / Technique"**

AN: This is my first fanfic (Ignore the Rosario + Vampire one. I wrote it when I was 13) so I'll definitely be prone to having incredible mistakes because I don't normally write whatsoever. I'm more than happy to receive criticism so long as its constructive cause that flamer type of comment doesn't really make a difference.

 **Summary**

Born at the oldest, but with the least potential, this child becomes a hero in a ninja world, fighting for the good of the people and making the world a better place. Naruto fights from the bottom of and rises to become the best in the entire ninja world. He'll take the world as the second ninja to never be able to use chakra.

Chapter 1: Forgotten

* * *

 **Prologue:**

October 10th, the night that the child of prophecy was born and also the night that Konohagakure was destroyed. Taken completely unaware and unprepared in the night. An entire section of the village was destroyed in a matter of moments as the Bijū known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune. A monstrous beast with tails that could summon tsunami with the swing of a single tail or level a mountain with a destructive howl from its maw.

Many shinobi had risked or lost their lives that night, however the fourth hokage, Minato Namikaze stood in front of it head on, fighting for his children, his wife and his village the very same as most of the villages shinobi had. The wife he stood to protect was struggling in a battle of her own, giving birth to two beautiful children. The first born, being cradled in her arms in a small bundle of blankets was Naruto, a small child, born with his mother's red hair and a emerald green eyes who had been surprisingly quiet for a newborn and a complete opposite to his brother who had only just been set into his mother's arms. This new child came into the world kicking and screaming before he calmed down, but never to the point that Naruto had calmed down to. During this time, as Menma was being born, Naruto's eyes hadn't left a blank wall. If one could see through this wall though, they would be greeted with a sight of Minato fighting the gigantic fox on the head of and equally sized toad that was currently fighting against the nine tailed fox.

That was until the man on the top of the toad had disappeared and reappeared in the same room as his wife and children. Tears in his eyes as he whispered down to his wife. "Kushina… I know this is hard but you need to trust me. We have to seal this beast within a new host or our people will keep dying. We can't wait any longer and have any more losses. I'm sorry Kushi-chan." Kushina replied swiftly through choked out tears "W-why must it be our child? Surely there must be another parent willing to let their child bear the burden of taking… in the… fox…" as she spoke, she got quieter, understanding that if she wasn't willing to give her child the burden, then what parent would be willing to let their child take the burden.

Her grip slowly loosened on the small bodies that had been clinging tightly to her body. Of the two children, Minato was forced to decide who would be the host of the demonic fox outside. He knew the host had to be of strong mind and strong body so he thought that the Menma would be perfect for taking in the fox, he was practically bouncing in his mothers arms and making childish baby noises so he knew who to use. He brought the child into his arm and quickly gave his wife a kiss before using his **Hirashin** to get back to the fight outside.

\- **Outside with Minato and the Kyuubi -**

* * *

As the fight kept on, the fourth hokage had unsealed a small table and knocked out his child with a simple genjutsu before painting the **Shiki Fūji** onto the infants belly, as soon as he finished, the man known as the third hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi arrived beside him, panting and sweating. "I really hope you have a plan, we won't be able to keep this going for much longer." The old man croaked out as he stared down the young leader. "Of course lord third. He's my plan." He whispered, gesturing to the small boy that lay on the table.

Hiruzen dropped his look to the small child and gazed upon the seal before a gear in his mind clicked into place. "Minato. You can't possibly use THAT jutsu. You can't leave your wife and children without a father." He said, surprise and shock evident in his elderly voice. "I'm sorry Saru. I'm afraid that there is no other choice at this point in time. I'm sorry to have you do this for me, but I want you to be their guardian angel. He'll need a grandfather." Minato changed his stance and went back to the fight, only coming back a few moments later, a gigantic fox on his heels, the toad still trying to hold the beast back.

"Hiruzen! Its time!" Minato shouted before staring down the beast and beginning to sort through the hand seals to complete **Shiki Fūjin** jutsu. It was here the Minato was kicked hard from behind, messing up his jutsu and canceling it entirely. It took him a few moments to recover and by the time he had, Hiruzen had completed the seals and the deed had been done. The shinigami was floating above the two men and was slowly eating the old hokage's soul while the chakra of the fox was being sealed into the screaming child. Soon the old Sarutobi's body had fallen over, dead where he stood.

 **\- 7 Years Later -**

* * *

Naruto could be seen in his room, staring out the window onto an old beaten training ground where his father and younger brother Menma had just spent late morning training and were taking a break as Kushina had come out with triangle cut sandwiches and water for her two darling boys. Naruto had come to realize when he was only 5 that he wasn't going to be getting any help from his family in terms of training. He wasn't born with the ability to be a ninja, at least not a ninja in the general way of thinking. Young Naruto was born with miniscule amounts of chakra because of his a slightly underdeveloped chakra coils, similar to that of Rock Lee. Naruto knew of this because every single time he asked for training. His parents constantly ignored him and told him that it was impossible of him for to become a shinobi. He knew that his parents were only trying to protect him and so he wasn't angry. But this lack of help didn't stop him from continuing on his own and training himself. While he didn't have enough chakra to make or use jutsus, he had enough to activate seals and that was enough. While his brother got his massive reserves from his parents and the Kyuubi, Naruto got his mothers innate ability to use seals. They just kinda came to him. At night he would practice his calligraphy and writing so that he could properly write his seals but during the day, he had a rigorous training routine where he would train by himself on an unknown training ground.

Naruto put a storage seal containing food and a drink in a bag as well as a few scrolls that showed the basic katas for numerous taijutsu forms. He knew that his only chance at being a ninja would come from his taijutsu abilities. Fuinjutsu was powerful and versatile but you couldn't bank your entire ninja career on just this one aspect. Naruto had to be educated, and strong physically in order to pass as a ninja. If he could ace the exams as well as the bukijutsu sections, then he wouldn't need to score any points in the basic jutsu portion of the exam and so these were the things he was training.

Once Naruto finished packing his bag, he ran down the stairs and went passed the sliding door that led to the training ground his family was on. "I'm going to the park!" He screamed out to them before charging himself through the front door and out to his regular training ground.

 **\- With Kushina -**

* * *

As her eldest son ran out the door, she made her way into the house, an empty tray in her hand as she made her way to the kitchen. "I wonder what my little boy is doing. He always seems to be going out to the park. I'm happy that he's making friends." She spoke softly and with a sigh, still blissfully unaware that Naruto was in fact actually going the completely other direction as the park.

 **\- At The Training Ground -**

* * *

After Naruto had reached the training area, he huffed and dropped his bag at a sparring log before grabbing out the sealing scroll and activating the portion that held his training weights. His sensei had given them to him as a gift to continue his training. A ridiculous training that was incredibly difficult, even for most chuunin. He strapped the weights to his arms, legs and a vest to his torso before beginning the run he was given. His routine consisted of running the perimeter of the training ground 10 times, before doing a hundred pushups, a hundred branch pull ups and two hundred sit ups and following that with a hundred left hand punches to the dummy log and then a hundred right hand punches before repeating this with left and right kicks.

Naruto had only finished his pull-ups when the sky itself seemed to glint, sending out a blinding light and shouts were heard from the sky. "Dynamic entry!" the bowl headed man screamed as he slammed into the ground. "Hello young Naruto! How has your training been today!? Youthful?" Naruto covered his eyes from the glinting teeth of Might Gai as the man assumed his nice guy pose. "Hai sensei! I'm doing it now!" He shouted out excitedly as he started doing his pull ups even faster, lines on his body began to for and they had a sparkling red coloring to them.

This didn't go unnoticed by Gai however who began to question what the young boy in front of him could really do. So he joined Naruto in his workout and worked with him until the finish and then was sat down. "Young Naruto! I want you to try something for me. Something I did when I first started learning taijutsu! Please try to punch this training post! Squeeze your butt cheeks and yell this from the very inside of your heart. SMASH!" As Gai told Naruto what to do, he slammed his fist into one of the training logs and Naruto watched as the thick log exploded into the smallest of splinters on the other side.

"Woah! Sensei, can I do that?" Naruto asked with a spark in his eye. "Of course, my youthful student! Just remember what I told you to do and I'm sure you'll break that log!" Gai shouted in encouragement before Naruto stepped up to one of the training logs that still existed in this dimension and closed his eyes while breathing. "Remember to focus on all of your body. You're one big machine so move and power everything at once. Build the energy from everywhere at once to destroy that log!" Naruto followed the instruction and focused to the best of his ability, his hands at his hips and building his energy before clenching his butt and drawing his fist back, still unknown to Naruto, the lines shot across his body and a whole new energy filled within the red headed child's body before his hand started to move "Smaaaaaaaaaash!" He screamed from the depths of his soul as he delivered his balled up fist into the wooden post, doing even more damage to the post. Instead of leaving the log in splinters, he had completely pulverised it. Any remains that had splintered off were shot of into the trees behind, sticking in like metal kunais.

This scream of pride and power was quickly replaced with a short scream and then a whimper of pain as he felt the bone in his arm break, unused to this power. He slumped to the ground and cried silently before Gai picked him up and ran him to the hospital as fast as he could without further hurting him. This was the beginning of the tale of Naruto. The Forgotten Child of Heroes.

AN: Thank you for having a look! I hope you liked it. I'm not very good at talking parts and I'm trying to go for a more silent, smart and cunning naruto so there will be less talking from him or talking in general. I'll do my best, but this is my first really thought out fanfiction so I'd like any feedback. Any character design flaws or anything you don't like, just give me a heads up and I'll do my best to make it as great as I can. I know I haven't portrayed Gai or Naruto's family very well, which goes back to my conversation problem. I'm just not very good at it so I hope for your feedback. Can't wait!


	2. Chapter 2

The Forgotten Child of Heroes

Challenge given by "Shiroyasha Gin-San"

"Normal Speech"

" **Demon Speech"**

 **"** _Normal Thoughts"_

 **"** ** _Demon Thoughts"_**

 **"** **Jutsu / Technique"**

AN: Thank you so much for all of the reviews, follows and favorites! It's really nice so I'm happy to see them. About the story, it's my hobby. I forget sometimes and it takes me awhile to write chapters. I don't write often either so my chapters are short but hopefully they'll get longer with more experience. With that out of the way, on with the plot! This chapter has been rewritten to make the plot fall together a little bit more smoothly and for everything to be a little bit more secretive.

Ninjajon1031: I hope this is to your liking! (This is chapter 2)

 **\- Flashback (Naruto meets Gai) -**

* * *

Naruto had just ran out of his family's complex, having told Kushina that he was off to go and play with his friend. The civilian friends, the kids of his parents' friends that had decided to not to go on to become ninjas and instead wanted to be normal kids.

This didn't sit well with him, instead made him upset and angry. His parents thought he was so useless that he couldn't even make his own friends, let alone become a ninja. This frustrated him to no end but he decided to ignore it and left with this feeling and went, he knew if he was going to do this then he was going to have to do it alone and fight for it. Fight to reach his dream.

Naruto had snuck off to his personal "Training Ground" instead of going to hang out with the civilians. This "Training Ground" was a medium sized patch that gave him space and a multitude of objects that he could use to fight as dummies. He decided this would be perfect as his own area to make himself better and also at a spot that he could hide away from his family. Since Naruto didn't know what to do or how to train, he did similar to what he saw his brother doing with his father. So Naruto began with training with the basics. He started his day off with a run of the field, going up and down it 6 times, done over and over and over again. After this start, he'd do basic workouts, pushups, pull ups, sit ups; as well as getting to the point that he would lift large boulders and carry them across the field. This would conclude the beginning and he would move onto more fighting based training such as punching and fighting a dummy that he had mad of a fallen log. He would fight this, punching with the best form that he could and the very same with his kicks. It was around the end of his second month that he had _felt_ something move through the bushes and trees, It was dead silent but it was there and he knew without a doubt it was a human but he couldn't tell if there were here to fight or as a friend. He wasn't sure how he knew. He didn't hear or see them but he knew they were there. He could _feel_ them. Like an energy that wasn't there before.

Naruto was still wet behind the ears when it came to combat, he had never spared before and he didn't feel particularly strong yet so he stood concerned, not trusting that he could handle himself. Naruto wasn't sure what he was going to do except make himself look stronger and seem more confident so he tenses and faced this unknown. He spun quickly on his heel and stared straight at the being for a solid ten seconds, just hyping himself up before opening his mouth to speak.

"Hey! If you're gonna watch me then just come down here! Its rude to not introduce yourself!"

He stomped and stared at the tree line, and a rustle of leaves could be heard before and then It wasn't more than a few moments before the shady character flew out of the trees and went straight into the sky, as Naruto tracked him, he lost his line of sight as the man went through the sun's rays and landed on the ground with a shout.

"Dynamic entry!"

He slammed quickly into the ground before standing up stiff; arm extended and thumbs up as he struck a nice guy pose.

"My name is Might Gai! I have seen your young flames of youth and I would like to fuel your fire!"

His teeth glinted when they closed down and he kept in the pose and as Naruto continued to watch this crazy man, he cringed as he watched the speech unfold and was slightly confused as he offered to 'fuel his fire'. Naruto took a few steps back and stayed ready, like a coil ready to burst as he was confused by this 'Might Gai'.

"It's okay young Naruto! I am a ninja of the leaf! I've been watching your training ever since I figured out who you were. You have a strong spirit! Even without the use chakra, you still try your best and continue to fight, following your dreams. I would like to take you on as my student! Someone to pass on my flames of youth!"

He flashed his leaf headband just to prove that he was being honest to the young child in front of him and Naruto blanked for a moment. Not sure whether to be happy and excited or scared and tense, the headband had definitely helped, but Naruto wasn't stupid. He was the son of a hokage and he could be used, taken advantage. But Gai seemed different, the same feeling that he felt when he first sensed the man had only grown but he got warmer, like a glowing sun, it made Naruto feel same. He actually called him by his name. Not honorable son of the yellow flash or even the hokage's son. He called him Naruto and that made him proud. Proud that he had proven himself enough for Gai to both use his own name and for him to offer to teach him.

After a few moments of thinking, Naruto slowly relaxed and stared the man down, his face slowly lifting into a smile up at the much taller man.

"When do we get started Gai sensei!"

 **\- Flashback End -**

* * *

The training had done wonders for Naruto. When he trained by himself, he had only been doing the physical part of gaining strength, he followed no taijutsu style and couldn't perform jutsu of any kind but Gai had learned through training Naruto that instead of having normal chakra pools, his body would passively absorb natural energy that would allow him access to superhuman strength at the most devastating levels, surpassing even that of the strongest demons, increased speed once this skill was fully developed. However it was this ability that prevented him from using Ninjutsu and genjutsu. For reasons unknown, it was his own strength that caused him his greatest pain. He used what he knew to teach Naruto in the ways of Taijutsu as well as how to access his power that he called One for All.

 **\- Flashback (Hokage's office) -**

* * *

Gai had took it upon himself to approach the Hokage about his sons ability to fight and learn on a level he had never even seen before. The young adult had already made a name for himself as he was the resident taijutsu specialist. It was the day after Naruto's seventh birthday that he had made his way into the Hokage tower and had his meeting with Minato. Which was something remarkably unknown for Gai as he would normally just let himself in or burst through today but today was not the day for that kind of attitude. He walked into the office and stared directly at the fourth Hokage, his face neutral and completely still.

"Hokage-sama. I come with the request to send Naruto to the ninja academy when he turns eight along with his brother."

Gai took a quiet breath, clenched his jaw and thought about what he was going to say next. Not wanting to anger the man that had complete and utter control over his rank and career.

"I know you will think that your son is in danger and would not make it as a ninja, but you severely underestimate him which is something no father should do to their son. Naruto has more potential than I've seen out of someone his age and even people many years above him. It's for these reasons that I have taken your son under my wing and have begun to train him."

Gai winced as he felt Minato's glare fall on upon him and bore deep down inside of him. The yellow flash mulled this over in his head for awhile before returning himself to the conversation "Gai. Why have you taken it upon yourself to train my son. I made it well aware to all of the Jonin that Naruto wasn't to be trained in the ways of a ninja. Why do you think you have the right to go against my direct orders?"

His voice rose, the anger seething from his tone and Gai gulped, shivered lightly before taking in a deep breath and doing his best to stand against the much more powerful man.

"Yes, Lord Hokage. I understand. However had I not intervened, your son would likely have had many visits to the hospital and would have already found his way into the academy regardless of having you know, he's a smart child and you know that. The both of us know that Naruto is much smarter than any other 7 year old kid should be."

He did his best to stay calm and diffuse the situation before it could evolve into something bigger.

"Naruto is already incredibly strong. He is also one of the greatest sensors I've ever seen. I know I'm not the greatest at stealth, but I know that a 5 year old shouldn't be able to detect a veteran Jonin. His sensing ability has only continued to grow as well. I believe that if you at least give him a chance, then he would be able to be one of the best ninja that this village has ever seen, maybe even the very best in the elemental nations."

His voice was chalked full of pride and passion as he spoke of his disciple and Minato was taken slightly aback by his heartfelt statement and he knew that Gai was telling him the truth. Gai didn't even know how to lie. He couldn't even if he wanted to and that was how Minato knew truly put his trust into him.

"Alright. Gai, I'm trusting you. You know there's not much that's more important to me than my family. I'd do anything to keep them safe. But we have to set rules. Before he's enrolled I want you to make sure he knows as much as possible about fighting. I'm trusting you with him. Please don't let me down." His voice got quieter as he spoke nodded to Gai.

Gai quickly stood up and smiled at the man that had managed to surprise him by letting him go through with the training. "Thank you Hokage-sama! I will not let you down!" He struck a nice guy pose and gave the fourth a thumbs up to which the young leader stared and cringed slightly before the Taijutsu master left the office.

 **\- Flashback End (Naruto's room) -**

* * *

Back with Naruto, he had been training in about every way that he thought could truly help him become a ninja. He started with his parents, what made them strong and everything came back to his clan. The Uzumaki were a phenomenal force to be reckoned with. They single handedly held off two countries with the use of seals when the combined forces of Kumogakure and Kumogakure came knocking at their door. Naruto had read that the Uzumaki had fought valiantly and didn't hold back one bit and even though they were such a small country, they were nearly able to overcome the power of two of the great nations. He had settled himself on it. He was going to completely master the art of fuinjutsu.

Naruto's mom knocked on the door and then walked in before smiling down at her son. "Sochi, lunch is ready. Come on down and join us." Kushina hummed out in a sweet tone as she stood in the doorway and watched as her eldest son hopped up from his bed and give her a quick hug as he headed out of his room and down to the dining hall. "Thank you Kaa-chan. I'll be down there in a sec. I've gotta go grab some stuff from the library." As he made his way past his mother, he barely even registered that his mother was there. Naruto was just going through the motions that he normally went through to maintain his guise of being very close to his family. He had a year left before he would be allowed to join the academy and he knew his father was going to have a extremely brutal test to prove that he was good enough to keep himself safe as a ninja.

Kushina nodded and turned around, heading back downstairs to finish preparing the food. She was happy, today was one of the very rare days that Naruto was home during lunch time as he was normally out training hard. She wasn't stupid, he had been coming home beaten and sore every day for the last two years. But she knew he was happy and didn't mention anything until Minato had come home one day within the last half a year and talked to his beautiful red headed mistress. He was very surprised that she had known and yet refrained from telling him but she had only told him that 'When an Uzumaki that has their mind set, come hell or high water, there is nothing in this world that would stop them.' That was the end of it Minato know this was true, Kushina always had her way. That much was regardless of what the argument was, she had her way and she was definitely always right.

While the hot blooded habanero was reminiscing, Naruto had delved deep into his family library. He had found various books on the basics of seals. The very basics. He found three books that were all a part of the primary learning trilogy of seals. The 'Beginners Guide to Seals', 'Journeyman's Guide to Seals' and finally the 'Master's Guide to Seals'. Each book had 5 sub levels within them. This ensured that you wouldn't go too far too fast. You must be able to do what each sublevel states before moving lest you risk hurting yourself. Naruto took these books first and ran them to his room, setting them on the desk in his room and taking the Beginners guide downstairs to read it as he ate with his family.

He smiled as he bounded down the stairs and wrapped himself tightly around the corner before approaching the bar the separated the kitchen and the dining room. "Hey Kaa-chan! How's the food coming? It smells amazing." He finished what he said and took a peak at the food before popping open his book and starting to go over the theory behind seals and how they really work.

Kushina spun happily and gave her red headed child a cheeky and childish grin. "I'm making ramen of course! It's not often I get to see my boy home for lunch so it's gotta be special!" Her and Naruto laughed at the child like enthusiasm that radiated in her motherly voice but both settled down fairly quickly and Kushina quickly turned the stove off and started serving the food into everyone's bowl just as the legendary forth Hokage and his mini me entered through the traditional sliding doors of their Japanese-esque house.

"That was awesome dad! I finally got it down!" Both of the boys that had only just entered were grinning like fools, the father proud of his son and his son proud of the technique that he had just learned. Minato pushed softly on Menma's head and ruffled his hair as Menma continued on, unaware of the occupants of the room. "Dad? Do you think Onii-san would be proud of me if he knew what I learned?" He asked, still not having seen his brother sitting at the bar and also wanting his attention since Menma looked up to his brother for being so strong even though he couldn't use chakra.

It was here that both of the blondes stopped dead in their tracks as they caught Naruto's gaze as he was staring dead, straight at them. He turned around, got up and set his book down before coming to his younger brother with a soft smile as he flicked his forehead gently. "I'm always proud of you, you don't have to go out and do something amazing for me to love you" Naruto smiled proudly before making his way back to his seat and picking up his book and taking his bowl before starting to slurp it down with the same vigor as his twin brother.

They all ate together and gobbled down their food before Menma jumped up and cleaned the dishes. Naruto continued reading his book before getting up to go to his room but Menma stopped him quickly and said "Wait! Can you come out with me so I can show you what I can do? I promise it'll be cool!" Naruto looked over his shoulder and shrugged with a faint smile. "Of course." He set down the book and walked outside then stood a little bit away to give Menma space so he could see what his little brother could do.

Menma only took a few moments to come outside before he came out and looked at Naruto before making two clones. "Watch this!" He holds his hand out as the clones start to palm the air that stands just a small ways away from his hand until an orb of pure chakra develops and grows to its full size. He waited a moment and then dispelled the clones before running and burying the rasengan into the trunk of a tree, making a spiral shape in the front of the tree and the explosion blew out the back of the tree. He huffed for a moment and breathed as the tree toppled over.

"Not half bad. Pretty good considering how much you train with dad, but you've got a long way to go until you can protect all of your loved ones. I'll be sure to watch you along the way." Naruto laughed and watched the tree fall, proud of his twin. Menma stared Naruto down, unable to tell if Naruto was being sarcastic or completely genuine. "Thank you Naruto, that means a lot to me." Naruto looked back down at his twin brother, happy to have some level of bonding for the first time in a long time. Naruto stepped past the near copy of himself, he positioned himself in front of the nearest tree and drew his fist back and then charged up for a moment before slamming his fist into the tree while screaming "Smaaaash!" He didn't want his brother to know of his kekkai genkai so he just hit normally and this made the tree crack all the way though and then fell over like his brothers attack.

"I'm one hundred percent sure that you can do even something like that when you get a little bit stronger" He groaned stoically before turning and going inside, getting his book and going up into his room, starting his journey into becoming a master of fuinjutsu.

* * *

That's the end of that. I hope it's what you all like! I'm sorry its really slow, I need to work on my style and I'm not amazing at plot ideas. I'd like to have a bit of fun. If you have any ideas then make sure to message me so we can talk about it. Thank you all for looking into my story, I'll try to start making much longer chapters when I get more experience.


End file.
